


Reunited

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Pregnant Sex, Slight Canon Divergence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: A few years after the war's end, Byleth is pregnant with her and Claude's first child, and only a couple months away from giving birth. Everyone is returning to the monastery to celebrate the upcoming birth of the first child of unification.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Reunited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187975
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

With the war over there was only one thing left to do, and that was to rebuild what had been lost. Except, it was not good enough to rebuild what had been lost, but it must be built better than it was before; not just stronger, but kinder as well. In order to bring peace across all of the newly unified Fódlan, most returned to their homes, and those who didn’t found peace in other ways, whether travelling or helping Garreg Mach and the towns surrounding it; the three largest towns, more akin to cities, are that of Cair Lerion in the former Leicester Alliance territory, Ulster in former Faerghus territory, and Adrasteia in former Empire territory.

After Claude left for Almyra, Byleth remained at the Monastery as the new Queen of Unification and Archbishop of The Church of Seiros; among others who remained include Yuri and Hapi, Felix and Annette, and of course Alois, Cyril, Manuela, Seteth, Flayn, Cyril, and Hanneman.

Sylvain returned to Gautier territory with Dorothea at his side, and became the new Margrave. Ingrid returned to Galatea, and Mercedes left with her on her way to join Dedue in Duscur. Ferdinand became Duke upon his return to Aegir territory, and even took control of Hyrm away from the former corrupt leaders. Bernadetta reluctantly returned to Varley territory, and took control as Byleth had exiled her father, part in due to his part in the war, but also as punishment for what he put Bernadetta through; Raphael promised to help Bernadetta with her fears, and as such he joined Bernadetta when she left. Lysithea left to help her parents in Ordelia territory; not being able to accept that he hadn’t yet cured Lysithea of her crests, Linhardt renounced his noble title, and joined her in Ordelia territory. Marianne returned home to learn what she could under her adoptive father, but also to develop her veterinary skills. Lorenz took over the position of Count from his father, with Leonie travelling with him part of the way before breaking off to go back to Sauin, to repay her debts, but also to build herself as a mercenary. Constance, determined to rebuild House Nuvelle, decided to build it next to a relatively unknown mountain village in former Alliance territory with Balthus at her side.

Ignatz returned home briefly to check in with his family, but left soon after to travel, and capture the world in his art. Caspar and Hilda left together to live freely, always travelling, loyal to no one but each other. Petra, as the new Queen of Brigid, established a new order of knights, with Ashe as their leader. Catherine and Shamir travelled not only around Fódlan, but also to other countries including Albinea, Sreng, and Shamir’s home of Dagda.

Now, after almost two years since the war’s end, it’s time for everyone to reunite at the Monastery to celebrate the upcoming birth of the Princess of Unification.


	2. The Reason Everyone Returns

At this point in time Byleth is in the early stages of her third trimester, and many of her former students are making preparations to return to the monastery to celebrate.

As Byleth sits at her desk filling out paperwork she can’t help but reflect on the past couple years.

Claude, in true Claude fashion, proposed to Byleth at the Goddess Tower before needing to leave to take care of business in Almyra. Though he left, leaving everyone with more questions than answers, it wasn’t hard to guess that the reason he couldn’t stay was because he needed to change Almyra just as Byleth worked to change Fódlan.

During the time he was gone Byleth worked tirelessly to change things for the better. Had she not had some of her old students and coworkers - now her friends - by her side she likely would have crumbled under the stress. She succeeded in helping the many towns surrounding Garreg Mach rebuild, while also dedicating herself to helping the many towns around Fódlan as they suffered due to the war, both economically, but also with many villages becoming battle grounds and casualties of war.

However, after over half a year, there was a small uprising of former Imperial soldiers and what remained of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Despite her generals’ many warnings, Byleth decided to personally take care of it, feeling at least partially responsible not only for the destruction they were causing to innocent villages, but also because there was no system in place to take care of these misguided soldiers. Without the Empire, there was nowhere for them to go, no one to take them in, and in that way Byleth felt she had failed them.

During the battle, despite her best efforts, the cards were only stacking further and further against her. She leaned against her sword, gasping desperately for air, unable to breathe, her right eye closed as blood from a gash on her forehead pooled in her eyelids, and continued down her face in a gruesome waterfall. Vision in her other eye fogged as her eye burned from the oil and sweat building around her eyelashes. However, even with her eyesight severely impaired, it was impossible to mistake the wyverns soaring through the sky for anybody other than Claude. The last thing Byleth remembers before falling to the ground in exhaustion was seeing a beautiful white wyvern swooping down, and a pair of strong arms picking her up from the dirt.

After a month of recovery, Byleth and Claude had officially announced their engagement to the world, despite everybody already knowing as Byleth had told them after Claude proposed to her at the Goddess Tower. It only took less than half a year for Byleth and Claude to be wed in both Fódlan and Almyra; they had a wedding in Fódlan in the morning, then had another in Almyra that same day in the evening. The people of Fódlan and Almyra know that the royal couple was wed on the same day in both countries, but neither country knows which came first because the couple didn’t want either to feel they were playing favorites, especially after they worked so hard to unite them; though this hasn’t stopped people from both countries claiming the couple had been wed in their country first, and having a sort of playful, but ultimately harmless, rivalry.

Before Byleth knows it, her day is almost over, and she’s exhausted. Although Claude has sworn to stay by her side throughout the entire pregnancy, there are still times when he must leave her side to fill out paperwork, write letters, and the occasional, and often brief, visit to Almyra to meet with people.

Thankfully, this is not one of those times when Claude must be away, as she looks over at her husband as he fills out paperwork at a desk just across from her.

“Why don’t we call it a day.” Byleth carefully rises from her chair, resting one hand on her pregnant belly, and the other on the table to help her as she gets out of her seat.

Claude sighs in relief as he rubs his sore neck. “I agree wholeheartedly.” Once fully standing he stretches his back, and chuckles lightly after hearing a few pops and cracks.

The King and Queen make their way to the dining hall, each having a cup of Almyran Pine Needles tea with their dinner. Despite their best efforts to have an actual conversation, every few minutes passerbys never failed to stop to gush over the pregnant Queen. Claude didn’t mind too much, but he did cut in when he noticed Byleth’s quickly dropping mood.

“Although we appreciate the well wishes, both Archbishop Byleth and I have had quite the long day, and are wanting to retire for the night.” Claude stood, and moved to stand next to Byleth as he then rested his hand on her shoulder; he could almost hear Byleth sigh in relief, though she managed to keep on a brave face, so as to not appear rude.

The couple left the dining hall despite the sea of sighs, groans, and other general sounds of disappointment and annoyance, making their way to their bedroom so they might be able to wind down for the evening.

Once they had finally made it back to their room, they both immediately began to strip off their clothes as the door shut, sighing in relief once the restrictive garments were removed. However, Claude was stripping his clothes as he made his way to their connected bathroom, quickly drawing a bath. Though most had running water, and a fairly sophisticated plumbing system, no one has yet figured out an efficient heating system, meaning their bath had a cubby underneath it where they could place hot coals.

Byleth grunted in discomfort as she sat down on the edge of their bed, wearing only her small clothes. She looked up at Claude as he walked back into their bedroom from their connected bathroom, and smiled as he sat just behind her on the bed.

“The bath should be warm enough in a few minutes.” Claude placed his hands on her shoulders, and began to massage them.

“Thank you so much. I’m exhausted.”

“Now, I don’t know about you, but I could use a nice hot bath.” Claude knelt down on the ground on one knee, placing his right hand on his chest over his heart, and holding out his left one, offering to help Byleth get off their bed much in the way a gentleman would help a lady exit a carriage. “After you, m’lady.”

Byleth couldn’t help but laugh as she took his hand, and walked into their bathroom, with Claude following just behind her. “Right this way.” He gestured to the bathtub full of warm water before offering his hand to help her into it.

“Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I’m perfectly capable of getting into the bathtub by myself, Claude.” She laughed.

“What? I’m not allowed to help my gorgeous pregnant wife get into a hot bath, so she may rest her aching muscles?” He placed his hand over his heart in mock hurt as he lowered himself into the bathtub, resting just behind Byleth.

She merely smiled in amusement as she leaned back, and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as the warm water washed away the day’s worries. It was moments like these that she cherished most as they didn’t have much in terms of free time, and what free time they did have wasn’t guaranteed to be uninterrupted or private.

“Y’know, By, I couldn’t help but notice you were a bit distracted earlier when we were working,” Claude chuckled, “What were you thinkin’ about?”

“I was just thinking about everything since the war ended. I mean, it’s kind of crazy, right? The war ended and you proposed in the Goddess Tower before almost immediately leaving for Almyra. I had no idea when you would return, if ever. You seem to have incredible timing though because if you hadn’t shown up when you did I’d likely have died -” Claude squeezed her hand, and rested his chin on her shoulder, holding her close, not wanting to think about what may have happened had he shown up a second later. Byleth immediately understood that Claude didn’t want to talk about that, and decided to skip it, “It doesn’t matter, because you did show up on time, and we’re here together.”

Smiling up at Claude she continued on, “Once we were both in tip-top-shape we barely had any time to organize one wedding, let alone two, but thanks to everybody’s help we managed to pull it off.”

“Though I could have gone without Lorenz’s nagging on what my suit for our Fódlan wedding should look like.” Claude mumbled, pouting almost, as he continued to hold onto Byleth. “It’s my wedding, I should be allowed to wear whatever I want, dammit.”

His Queen laughed lightly, “Regardless, both weddings were beautiful. And despite our short honeymoon, it was amazing.”

“Oh? So that’s why you were so distracted today?” Claude whispered into her ear, “You were thinking about how we fucked like wyverns in heat?”

Byleth quickly turned her head away as her cheeks warmed slightly, “For your information, I was actually thinking about how romantic it was, and then I decided I had had enough paperwork for the day when I suggested we stop, and go to the dining hall.”

“But, had you not been so exhausted your mind definitely would’ve started wandering, would it not?” Her King couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at her sudden modesty, “I’m surprised by your shyness considering you’re the one who once seduced me, and rode me like no tomorrow in front of the statues of the four saints.”

Byleth simply laughed as she remembered when Seteth had confronted them afterwards. She managed to remain stoic, but Claude’s ceaseless blushing gave them away even though they never actually admitted to it.

The royal couple enjoyed the rest of their bath in relative silence, talking only every now and then. Not that they didn’t enjoy one another’s company, simply that in high stress positions such as theirs silence was golden, and it’d only become more valuable once the baby was born.

After finishing their bath, they dried off before sitting on their bed together, not bothering to put on any sort of clothing due to the increasing heat during the summer months of the year. Claude helped Byleth dry some of her hair, gently squeezing it with a towel, as she took care of the rest.

“Would you be willing to help me remember that first night of our honeymoon, my love?” He said as he left gentle kisses on her neck, while still drying her hair.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember,” She mused playfully “Though it has been a while, so I guess it’s only natural.”

Byleth turned to her husband before placing her arms around his neck, bringing him down into a loving kiss. The kiss quickly intensified as Byleth pulled him as close as possible, while also keeping in mind not to accidentally hurt the baby.

“First, we kissed like this for a few minutes before you started to kiss my neck and collar.” Byleth panted lightly as Claude followed her directions, making sure to suck and bite as well in order to leave a few, but easily hidden, marks.

“And if I remember correctly, I also was giving you a nice frontal massage.” He chuckled playfully as he rested his hands on his wife’s breasts, enlarged by the pregnancy.

She gently moved his hands away, much to his confusion. “While I would love nothing more than for you to lavish my breasts in kisses, they’ve been a little sore lately, and it’s a little painful when you grab them. Sorry, Claude.”

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize. If it hurts - in a bad way - then I won’t do it, my love.” He smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, By. Now tell me, what did I do after giving your breasts the love they deserve.”

“Well, after, I recall laying down on my back while you ate me out.”

“You’re right, it’s starting to come back to me.”

They both laughed lightly as Claude helped his wife to lay down on her back, knowing full well he’d have to help her back up afterward. Before continuing though, Claude quickly grabbed the bottle of lubricant they kept in one of their nightstands because without more foreplay she’d likely need just a little bit of help to get wet enough for even something like fingers.

He pulled the cork out from the top, and then lathered two of his fingers in lube before closing it back up and putting it back in their nightstand drawer, making sure it was fully closed; in the past there had been a time when their love-making had gotten particularly rough, and the rocking of the bed caused the bottle to fall off the nightstand before shattering on the floor, spilling a fair amount of lubricant all over the floor. That was not easy to clean, to say the least.

“I can’t remember, did I tease your clit like this,” Claude mused before playing with Byleth’s clitorus “or did I start to fuck you with my fingers first?”

Byleth gasped lightly as Claude proceeded to do just that, fingering her at a light speed so the lube could be spread over her labia, along with her natural lubricant.

“Come on, By, I need your help.” He chuckled playfully as he watched her pant and moan; Byleth usually wasn’t particularly loud, not that she was quiet either, but he did notice that she had become louder and louder the more they had sex, likely becoming more comfortable and coming out of her shell, so to speak.

“I said you ate me out, or have you already forgotten again?” Her tone was playful, but it was obvious to him that her frustration was growing; Byleth had never been a particularly patient woman, but she was even less so during sex.

Claude used his hands to hold her thighs open just enough for him to get comfortable between them. He knelt down, and steadily dragged his tongue up her labia to her clit, before running his tongue over her clit a few times. He continued to run his tongue up and down her labia until he stopped and began to suck on her clit. His eyes closed in concentration, swooning at the sound of Byleth’s moans. Claude buried his nose into her pubic hair as he sucked harder and harder on her clit.

Byleth desperately wanted to bury her fingers into Claude’s hair, but had much difficulty due to her very pregnant belly being in the way. She could feel her orgasm getting closer, and she figured Claude knew it too as he started to finger her with his right hand as he continued to suck her clit, stopping every now and then to roll his tongue over it, or to bite it lightly.

Within a matter of minutes Byleth was cumming on Claude’s tongue and mouth, panting and gasping for air, her thighs unintentionally closing a little tightly around Claude’s head, making it difficult for him to sit up.

“So, what happened after that?” The Master Tactician asked after giving his wife a few seconds to catch her breath.

“If I remember correctly, I had returned the favor.” She smirked up at him as he helped her sit up.

Byleth pulled her husband in for a kiss as they sat next to one another on their bed, Claude’s feet resting on the ground next to them. She carefully placed a pillow down on the ground between his legs, before resting on it on her knees, with his help. Claude considered telling her she didn’t have to, not wanting her to put any unnecessary physical stress on her or the baby, but he knew she was strong, and trusted her to know and listen to her own body. Besides, she would’ve just given him either some sort of sour look or an earful, so he figured it best to just trust her.

Byleth leaned for their nightstand drawer before stopping with a cunning smirk on her face. She had originally planned on using the lube to make things easier, but she suddenly had the thought to simply use her own, so she wouldn’t have to waste more from the bottle, but also because it excited her and she knew it would excite her husband.

Using her right hand she carefully covered her fingers in her cum before using it to gently jerk her husband off. Claude bit his lip as he looked down and watched her do this, finding it hard to look away as she slowly drew her tongue around the head of his cock, running over his foreskin, but also underneath it. Carefully, his queen wrapped her lips around the head, and sucked lightly, continuing to jerk him off with her hand as she did so.

She started to speed up her hand, and also began sucking harder, watching Claude as he bent his head back, eyes closed, and moaned louder than before. He placed one of his hands firmly on their bed, the other carefully grabbed onto the back of her head, before he began to lightly fuck her mouth, lifting his hips up and down.

Just as Claude was about to cum, Byleth removed both her hand and her mouth, and smirked up at him as he groaned in frustration. “If I remember correctly, at the time we’d only had sex a few times before our honeymoon, and you still had very little endurance, meaning I stopped right about now so we wouldn’t have to wait for you to get hard again.” Byleth pretended to clean herself up as a way of playfully antagonizing Claude.

“Maybe, but I have plenty of endurance now.” The King said in a tone that was a mix between childish pouting, and annoyance at being denied what he wanted.

“If you’re going to be like that we can always stop right now and go to bed.” Byleth offered as she struggled to stand back up.

Her husband quickly helped her to her feet so she could sit on their bed. “No! We can keep going.”

She tried her best to hide her laughter at how cute she found his begging.

“Okay,” Byleth began to lie down on her back “this is when we started to, as you so elegantly put it, ‘fuck like wyverns in heat.’”

“This part I certainly remember. Especially when you rode me like no tomorrow.”

“While I normally would love to go at it for hours like we did, I’m a little too tired for that, so please, my King, spoil me a bit tonight.”

Claude chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, “I was already planning on it, my Queen.”

Leaning back, so as to not crush Byleth and the baby, Claude grabbed his cock as he pressed the head against her labia, dragging it up and down before easing into her pussy. His pace started off a bit slow, testing the waters, as they hadn’t had sex with her being this heavily pregnant yet, and Claude didn’t want to risk accidentally harming her or the baby.

However, it didn’t take them long to figure out a rhythm as Claude began to speed up his thrusts. Over the years Claude had learned to read Byleth’s facial expressions and her body movements, letting him be able to figure out exactly what she was feeling without ever saying anything, and this also ended up applying to sex as well; though as the months and years passed she began to express herself more and more.

Using one of his hands to hold him up, Claude was able to use his other hand to play with his wife’s clit, watching her eyes close as her mouth opened as she gasped and moaned. Her pussy started to clench around his cock tighter and tighter as she got closer to orgasm, which only caused him to pick up the pace of both the thrust of his hips, and of his fingers on her clit.

Byleth opened her eyes as she looked up at her husband, both of them a sweaty, moaning mess. It only took another minute or so before Byleth was cumming on her husband’s dick, and after a few more thrusts he buried his cock all the way inside her, as her pussy milked every last drop of cum out of him. Claude leaned down, and kissed Byleth, using both of his forearms to hold him up, so he didn’t collapse on top of his now exhausted wife.

Slowly, Claude pulled out his, now soft, dick out of Byleth, and fell onto the bed next to her. Byleth could feel his cum beginning to drip out of her, but couldn’t bring herself to care, and decided it would just have to be something she took care of in the morning as she rolled onto her side, so Claude could be the big spoon when they cuddled.

“I love you, By.”

“I love you too, Khalid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my Twitter for updates on other works for different events! (No hard feelings if you don't want to though ^^) @Peridot_Mermaid / https://twitter.com/Peridot_Mermaid
> 
> Also, huge thanks to those who add to/edit/run the FE3H wikis! They've been a huge help in researching names for cities and characters!


End file.
